Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/V variant
The Mark VI MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/V variant, more commonly known as Extra Vehicular Activity Armor and abbreviated as EVA Armor, is a type of United Nations Space Command body armor. Its first and only current appearance is in Halo 3. Some players don't use it because the helmet makes an easy sniper target, while others say that it is just plain ugly. Introduction The EVA armor is a variant of the standard Mark VI MJOLNIR powered battle armor, specialized to improve survivability of SPARTAN-II's when in a vacuum. It is a armor permutation in Halo 3 multiplayer. Bungie has confirmed all of the armor permutations have no effect on gameplay. Development and History The Mjolnir/V variant was developed and tested at a UNSC Low/Zero Gravity Testing Facility facility in Lister, Aigburth on Ganymede, integrating feedback gathered from the Summa Deep Space Incident. The Mjolnir/V variant focuses on increasing exo-atmospheric endurance and improving mobility in zero gravity without the original use of back thrusters. The Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/V variants first appearance was actually involved in Halo canon and was introduced in Ghosts of Onyx, when the MJOLNIR Mark IV version was utilized by the Spartans of Blue Team on their mission to Station Delphi. Characteristics Helmet Characteristics The EVA armor's helmet is aesthetically similar to SPI (Semi Powered Infiltration) armor's helmet, in fact, in early renders the armor was mistaken for SPI armor. However, the rim from the jaw down to the chin is thinner, including the breathers, and the back of the head has a quarter-sphere shape. Also, the helmet is much more rounded than the SPI helmet. The helmet may have its characteristic visor for maximum field of vision during space operations. Because of its unique appearance, the helmet has gained the nicknames "bug", "shoot me", and "fish bowl". Also the EVA helmet looks similar to the helmet used by the soldiers in the game 'Haze'. Shoulder Characteristics The shoulder pads are larger than the standard MJOLNIR pads and feature a long attachment to their center; which is another similarity to the SPI armor. Chest Characteristics The chest plate is a seemingly standard MJOLNIR chest plate set with a small and minor attachment. The attachment consists of a small metal plate connected to a piece of black alloy that has several unknown equipment pieces set into it. These are speculated to be docking ports so that a SPARTAN-II does not drift into space. It is possibly extra cushioning in case the vehicle gets in a collision. The chest plate has gained the nickname "cassette tape" and "boombox" by devoted online players. Unlock *'Head': Unlock the Campaign Complete: Normal achievement. *'Shoulders': Unlock the Refuge achievement on Normal difficulty. *'Body': Unlock The Road achievement on Normal difficulty. Gallery Image:MJOLNIR Mk.VI Powered Assault Armor (EVA).jpg|MJOLNIR Mk.VI/EVA Image:Halo-3-20070701114740171.jpg|A SPARTAN-II wielding a Battle rifle. Image:EVA CQB1.jpg|A SPARTAN-II in an EVA helmet and CQB chest plate and shoulder pads, dual wielding a Spiker and Plasma Rifle. Image:EVA Chopper.jpg|A SPARTAN-II in EVA Armor driving a Brute Chopper. Image:Spartan_2_EVA_grey.jpg|A SPARTAN-II in EVA Armor wielding an M6G and an SMG. Image:1209687564 EVA.jpg|A SPARTAN-II clad in full EVA Armor. Trivia *The EVA Helmet is the most uncommonly used helmet on Xbox Live, mostly because the large visor makes it easy for snipers to score a headshot (even though it has the same size hitbox). *The helmet bears a resemblance of the helmets worn by soldiers in the PS3 game, Haze *The EVA Helmet is worn by "The Meta" in Red vs. Blue: Reconstruction *It's nickname on various Machinima such as Deserted call it "The Fish Bowl. Category:UNSC Category:Technology Category:MJOLNIR Armor